Swansong for a raven
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Its Halloween night and Sasuke is feeling devious. He feels like treating his Aniki but in a very twisted kind of way.


Title: - Swansong for a Raven

Rating: - NC-18

Category: - Romance, Angst, Supernatural, Characters will most likely be OOC

Summary: - Its Halloween night and Sasuke is feeling devious. He feels like treating his Aniki but in a very twisted kind of way.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't the kind of vampire you would expect to treat his niisan in a harsh or somewhat taunting kind of manner. However tonight was the night of Halloween and as vampires are, they found it to be a treat to go out hunting on such a night for some liquefying blood. The smell of adult humans that wandered the streets just outside of their land was so very taunting it drove their senses wild. But tonight in Sasukes eyes was a very special night, why? You ask, is for a simple reason and one reason only. He got to have Itachi, to himself within a few minutes regardless.

Silently Sasuke sat in a plush chair, his legs crossed over at the knee, his elbow resting upon the arm of the chair while his palm supported his head. He ideally smiled at the figure currently sat or should he say restrained in a chair a few feet away from him. His eyes wandered over the sleek body, his feet bare feet pushed together in an attempt to keep warm, the curve of his niisans back, the slender wrists that were bound, the midnight tresses that fell helplessly over one shoulder, the bangs covering that angelic like face and that tempting neck, so pure and white, the blood that pulsed and coursed through the vines there, half heartedly mocking Sasuke to come and taste.

"Sasuke what is the meaning of this? I need to feed is that not important to you?"

Itachi impatiently shifted in his seat, pulling and tugging at the restrains on his wrists, making the red raw skin show up on his flawless white skin. He struggled for a few more seconds before huffing, his head rising to glare at his younger brother who merely smirked back.

"Of course I care for you Aniki you know I love you but...I have a treat for you."

Itachi merely blinking a slight surprised look crossing his features before that blank expression was back in place. Itachi knew he had a certain condition with his eyes, but did Sasuke and how? Sasuke on the other hand knew of the conditions of Itachi not feeding and what would happen. They both had the Mangekyou Sharingan however Sasuke hadn't used his a quarter as much as Itachi had to torture his victims harshly. As such a condition of over using it Itachi had vision impairment by which if he hadn't fed in a while his vision would go until he replenished his thirst for blood.

"A treat?"

Sasuke looked away from Itachi's piercing stare to look down at his lap, a smirk forming on his mouth before he raised his brows before looking back towards his brother, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Itachi did not fail to notice that shine within his younger brother's eyes. Sighing heavily Itachi tore his gaze away to peer over to the window, Sasukes eyes also following before wandering over to the clock. It was almost time he already felt the uncomfortable heat pressing against his clothing. Silently Sasuke pulled himself up from the chair, catching Itachi's full attention. Did he think he was going to untie him? No he was certainly wrong by a long shot; he had only just begun his trial of fun for the night.

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

Sasuke in response walked slowly almost sexily to his older brother, a hand extended out in front of his body, brushing over the creamy expanse of Itachi's cheek before walking passed Itachi, heading towards the bed side table, his own to be precise.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi continued to question his motions but Sasuke played the deaf fool as he slipped the draw open. A delicate hand reach towards the back, brushing lightly on the silky fabric. He gently tugged at it, pulling out the silken crimson material. He smiled slightly before closing the draw and making his way to stand behind Itachi. In an attempt to see what Sasuke was doing, Itachi peered over his shoulder but only got so far before a hand came over his right shoulder, grasping a hold of his chin and pulling it back in place.

"Now Aniki be fair you have the patience of a saint please bear with me."

Sasuke leant over Itachi's left shoulder at this point, placing kisses on his cheek before nipping none too gently at his neck, breaking the skin.

"Sasuke I need to feed now."

"Why is it that you need to feed NOW Itachi?"

Itachi didn't respond just Hnned stubbornly before signing again. With satisfaction Sasuke pulled himself back and proceeded to fold the material in half before bringing it into Itachi view and sealing off his vision. He tied a secure knot in the back before planting a kiss on Itachi's head.

"Sasuke I'm being serious, stop with your pathetic games and let me go."

Sasuke mockingly stuck his tongue out before pacing around the front of his brother's body, settling himself a stride those powerful legs. He wrapped his arms around the back of his neck pulling Itachi's face closer to his own. Their lips were barely apart, almost touching. Sasuke wriggled around slightly, getting himself into a somewhat comfortable position... or so Itachi thought however pushed himself against Itachi. Electing a slight groan from the elder.

"Itachi, don't be mad with me please."

He waited for a response, watching those lips open slightly then close into that straight line that accompanied the blank face he always wore.

"Fine."

Sasuke grinned in triumph as he placed a delicate kiss on Itachi's lips before peeling himself away from his brother and paced over to the chest of drawers. He flipped the switch on the wall before picking up a big bar of chocolate and began breaking it up into small pieces. He then scoped the pieces up and placed them in the chocolate fondue maker.

(A.N If you don't know what this is it a bowel with a candle sitting below the chocolate and from there the heat from the candle melts the chocolate. Here is a link so you can have a look if you need to just copy and paste it into your address bar: - .com/.a/-320wi)

"Sasuke what's that smell?"

As the chocolate melted with the heat of the candle the smell of chocolate had risen in the air, giving a sweet smell to the room. Gently Sasuke picked up a stirrer and mixed the chocolate together before taking it from the heat and placing upon the side of the cabinet.

"You'll have to wait and see, but I know you'll like it."

Itachi grit his teeth so hard Sasuke heard it from across the room. Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he paced over to his brother before stopping in front of him.

"Sasuke take these stupid bonds off. I need to leave now."

"What right now Aniki?"

"Yes now."

"But why do you need to leave?"

Itachi was silent again not a word uttered. Sasuke Huhed before reaching up to pull the silken material away from those captivating eyes. When Sasuke peered down to his brother, Itachi blinked a few times before glaring up at Sasuke. So it really did work. When Sasuke got a closer look at Itachi's eyes he could see a slight blue like film over the top of them. He waved his hand in front of his face before pulling back.

"What are you doing, you're starting to annoy me."

"You really want to know what I'm up to huh?"

When Sasuke spoke his voice dipped slightly, the lust vibrated within his voice as he spoke, his eye lids dropping slightly as he gazed at those visionless eyes.

"Very well then, I tied you up on purpose this morning so you couldn't go and feed early or later tonight. I wanted to have a change in the way our sexual activities are carried out. Don't worry though I'll take good care of you. By making you crave hunger I see your vision has completely gone if I stand corrected."

Without further ado Sasuke untied Itachi's hands but as soon as the bond slipped off the chair he retied Itachi's hand again, making sure there'd be no escaping. With his free arm Sasuke pulled Itachi up from the chair. Leaning up he placed a kiss upon the slightly parted lips as he mumbled to him.

"Don't worry I'll lead you, Just trust me."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment as he was pulled over to the bed before turned around and pushed back upon the plush bed. Sasuke then proceeded to pull Itachi's top up and over his head before flinging it over the other side. He slowly ran his hands up the slightly toned abs, up and over the broad chest, making sure to rub over the sensitive nipples on the way up before grasping onto Itachi's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Sasuke."

"Shh I know."

Sasuke knew he was being a bitch making Itachi feel vulnerable but it was the only time he would let his guard down. He quickly pulled himself away from that hot body before running over to the cabinet and picking up the warm pot of chocolate along with the stirring stick. As he drew close to that tempting body he dripped the stick in, gathering a generous amount on it before hovering it over the pot, letting some of the excess run off.

"Are you ready Aniki?"

Itachi Hnn in response but not in an I can't be arsed mood but more of a questioning mood.

Sasuke pulled the stick away from the pot, watching tentatively as the chocolate ran down the base of the stick before dropping off the end, hitting a slightly aroused nipple. Itachi hissed at the burning sensation before piercing his lower lip with his fang as he held back the groan. Sasuke pulled the stick back, placing it back in the pot before climbing on top of the other and proceeded to devour the chocolate from the nipple. He teasingly lapped up very little of the chocolate, catching the tip every now and then before he lapped up the chocolate, greedily licking and sucking at it. He hummed before pulling away.

Itachi at this current moment was in heaven, there was nothing better than being aroused with a mix of pain to go with it. He felt the bed dip near his head before something wet touched his lips. His tongue slipped forward, meeting another, a mix of blood and chocolate filled his mouth, a weird yet erotic taste mixed. He groaned in need, his want was becoming more apparent as Sasuke pushed his lower half against his own. An electrifying shock coursed through them both at the friction, Itachi bucked his hips up for more and he was granted more but only for a short while. He felt Sasuke pull away and then heard something wet being stirred again then silence. Another hot splash of chocolate hit his skin and then another and another, spreading over his chest, rib cage and his lower abdomen.

"Shit Sasuke that hurts."

Sasuke smirked at the remark as he lent back, placing the chocolate on the bed side cabinet before reaching down and grasping a hold of Itachi's bulge.

"Hnnn but you like the pain, it's clear, right here."

He made sure to emphasis on the here part as he squeezed and rubbed the heat bellow. A groan emitted from Itachi at such an action, head thrown back in bliss. Sasuke took this to his advantage, leaning down toward the inviting neck, being careful not to smudge his sweet treat of chocolate underneath him. Gently he placed butterfly kisses up the side of the creamy skin, trailing up to the sensitive ear. He stopped there for a while, nipping, sucking, breathing hot air across it, electing delightful yet restraint mewls from Itachi. With a final nip he made his way back down to that sleek curve of Itachi's throat, he nursed it for a while, licking and sucking before reaching up, grasping a handful of hair before biting down hard.

A rush of air escaped Itachi's lips as a wanton moan ripped from his vocal cords . His body convulsed a few times. A wave of pleasure crashed through his system but once the pleasure was there it was gone again in an instant. That taunting mouth pulled away from the delectable neck only to almost apologetically lick the wound clean. A content sigh gave out above him before Sasuke shifted his weight off of his body, standing over his chest. Leaning down Sasuke slowly lapped up some chocolate making sure to lick purposely run the tip of his tongue over the already aroused nipples.

"Fuck sake Sasuke would you hurry up."

Sasuke paused for a second, his gaze tearing away from his tasty treat to peer up to his older brother whom was looking back at him.

"Patience is a virtue, you told me that."

Sasuke waited for a reply but only got the thump of the head falling back to the bed then a slight hiss. He grinned before carrying out his follow the path of chocolate hunt and it will lead you to a special treat. As Sasuke ventured further down Itachi's body, he tucked at the restricting pants below. In an instant those hips raised from the bed allowing them to slip off freely. He finished licking that last bit of warm chocolate away before turning and flinging the offending material away.

"Itachi?"

"Hnn"

"Is this for me?"

He slowly ran his pointer finger up the underside of Itachi's shaft, watching as it twitched at the contact. He then grasped hold of the top and rubbed his thumb over the slightly wet head through the boxers.

"Hmm you know everything of mine is everything of yours."

Without hesitation, Sasuke drew the last piece of clothing from the older Uchiha before leaning down, placing feather like kisses on the tip of Itachi's weeping erection. A hiss of pleasure sounded as the body below him tightened then relaxed. This wouldn't do though Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled away.

"Itachi sit up and move more towards the end of the bed."

Itachi without any complaint sat up and managed to shuffle across the bed and sit on the end. Sasuke then reached back over to the chocolate bowl, dipping his finger into the sweetness, it had gone cold, good he thought. He then proceeded to kneel on the floor in front of Itachi's legs, placing the bowl on the floor before grasping a hold of the powerful legs and pulling them open bearing all to see. A mischievous glint sparked in Sasukes eye's as he took the stirring stick from the cooled chocolate and brought it to Itachi's need. As he went to smear the chocolate on the sides of the erection he peeked up through his bangs, watching Itachi's reaction. His eyes were closed, his head tilted towards his own, his mouth fell apart slightly but nothing came out. Again Sasuke pulled the stick away, dipped it back in the sinful choco and spread more on the underside before setting them aside.

He drew his attention to his beloved Niisan, reaching up he pushed stray locks of hair from that perfect face so he could see his blood lust, hazed over eyes.

"Are you ready Niisan?"

Itachi's eyes dropped slightly a rush of pleasure ran through is veins as he nodded in anticipation. With that Sasuke leant forward, wrapping his arms behind the knees and grasping a hold of the tops of Itachi's thigh muscles. Tentatively he lapped at the sides first; the cool chocolate against that heated flesh sent a shock of pleasure straight to his groin. He repeated this again on the other side, slowly licking the chocolate up to the tip then pulling away and repeating the same process.

"Ahh."

Itachi's hands twitched in annoyance, ahh yes he had forgotten he had his hands bonded together. He was in the mood to grasp a hold of those soft raven strands and thrust himself forward but he couldn't and asking Sasuke to untie him was going to be an absolute failer. Nevertheless Sasuke continued his assault on the swelling arousal, tracing his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling it around the top then delving into the slit, tasting the addictive taste that was Itachi.

"God Sasuke."

Itachi bucked his hips up slightly pushing himself that little bit further into that warm heat, begging the younger Uchiha to take him deeper. Itachi tucked and pulled on the bonds on his wrists, wanting desperately to grasp that hair, feel the locks thread through his finger tips. However the more he rove his wrists around the more they rubbed making the skin even rawer than before. He growled in annoyance.

"Sasuke ahh, please take these restraints off."

Sasukes reply was mere hmm, the vibrations running through the tip of Itachi's almost bursting shaft. He was almost ready to cum, he could feel his body stiffen every now and then, the muscles in his leg clenching then unclenched. Sasuke took Itachi deep into that blissful heat, sucking him lightly then harder, gradually building the pressure, his tongue moved frantically over the shaft before stopping suddenly. He pulled himself away and sat back on his calf's looking half eyes at his brother who eyes remained close. His eyebrow twitched before his eyes opened, painfully slowly, glaring darkly in Sasukes general direction.

"God don't look at me like that Itachi, your making me feel hard just doing that."

"I need you now Sasuke."

"Move back onto the bed."

Itachi remained motionless afterwards as he listened to the shuffling and the removing of clothing.

Then he felt the bed dip between his spread lets and cool hands rest upon his cheeks, pulling his face upwards. A pair of slightly damp lips pressed almost weakly to his and then again but with me vigour and then a third time. One hand slipped away, picking something up, something that sounded sharp a kunai maybe? He had no clue. It pressed against his palm, ran up against the ropes before a satisfying snap was heard and his wrists fell limp. Before he could move his hands to pull that petite body to his they were grabbed. The other hand on his cheek disappeared also coming around the back of his body taking a hold of the kunai and proceeded to drag the tip of the sharp implement up the inside of his sensitive arm.

Itachi felt his skin give way, parting, blood rising to the surface before trickling down to pool at his clutched hands. He hisses into the heated kiss, a sly smirk forming over Sasuke lips, he could feel it but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Pulling away, Sasuke placed the Kunai off to the side before bringing his hand back to push against Itachi's chest motioning for him to lay back. As Itachi went about doing this, Sasuke took one wrist in one and did the same with the other. Bringing Itachi's hands towards him, grasping a hold of them in one hand again, while supporting his weight to the side of Itachi's chest. He waiting intently as Itachi settled himself against the cold bedding, his eyes wandering around, trying to listen where Sasuke was, what he was doing. He felt the bed dip more by his chest as Sasuke leant forward, his arms began to raise as well. A moist wet feeling ran up from his wrist to his elbow joint. He could feel Sasukes breathe rushing over his skin making it feel even damper. A heated moan escaped Sasukes lips as he trailed his tongue slowly over the bloods path, once again from his wrist to his elbow. When Sasuke came back to Itachi's wrist he paused, kissing the inside of his wrist, Itachi hissed slightly, knowing what Sasuke was thinking but that slipped over the top of his younger brothers head.

He felt a shuffle of weight above him, something hard pressing against his groin, sending a shiver down his spine; he arched his back up, wanting more of that addictive contact. What he stated he wanted with his body he got as Sasuke rubbed their erections together. They moaned in unison, Itachi throwing his head back, arching further up into the heat. A few seconds later his body froze, his body tensed before a wash of pain blasted through him shortly followed by a powerful blast of radiating pleasure. Blood dripped of his wrist; he could feel it again running down his wrist.

"Hmm."

He heard Sasuke groan and hiss at the intoxicating taste of his blood. It was useless to deny the boy his blood, he had already lost his sight completely from not feeding, what difference would it make now other than weaken his body gradually. He shifted uncomfortably his erection throbbing for a more forced friction. He groaned wantonly, his hands trying to touch Sasuke face, trying to gain his attention.

"Sa...Sasuke St...stop...poison."

Sasuke instantly pulled away from the wrist, hissing as he did so, he watched interested as Itachi venom seeped away from the puncture marks and make down the veins. Sasuke peered up to his brother, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest heaving for oxygen, his erection looking engorged with blood.

"Sasuke I need you."

He couldn't deny giving in to his brother; he has already, eaten off of him, taunted him, teased him, and sucked him dry of his blood almost.

"Are you going to prepare me then Aniki?"

Itachi's lips pulled up into a slight smirk, he tugged lightly on his wrist, silently asking Sasuke to release them. His hands were let loose, hitting the mattress. Without a second thought Itachi pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping an arm securely round Sasukes waist, supporting him so he didn't fall back. His other hand came up coming into contact with the skin of Sasukes thigh; he rubbed it up and down. His hand then trailed up and over the protruding hip bone, snaking its way up past the abs, over the chest and then curving up and round the slender neck. He placed his lips over Sasukes neck, nipping at the skin, making it sensitive before licking over the saw area. Before anything else could happen Sasuke grasped a hold of Itachi's shoulders, pushing him away, looking at him with a pissed look.

Itachi raised a quizative eyebrow at the younger Uchiha and Sasuke answered by pulling the hand that was wrapped around his neck away before licking the tips of two fingers suggestively. Itachi imagined Sasuke skilfully running his tongue over the ends of his finger tips then he felt them being kissed before being placed in that hot void, erratically he sucking on them. One he felt they were sufficiently lubed he pulled them back out, a grin gracing his beautiful features, his head tilting off to one side as he spoke.

"You're turn Aniki.

Itachi took this as his queue, he nodded in response. He then withdrew his arm from around Sasuke waist, ghosting his finger tips over his side before leaving it to rest of the base of Sasukes lower back where he began to rub, almost messaging. As he did this Itachi felt Sasuke shift, his body arching below, his top half pushing against his own chest.

"Hmm that feels good."

"You always liked your back being rubbed, it seems to calm you."

Sasuke moaned lazy in reply as he felt Itachi reach around, pushing his fingers against his heat, rubbing it erotically before inserting one finger, working it in and out slowly. A little mumble escaped Sasukes lips, his head falling forward resting on his older brothers shoulder, it felt uncomfortable considering they had sex a lot but every time he would also be so tight. Another finger was added and the discomfort became more prone, his hands slunk up and over Itachi shoulder, holding onto him, nails biting into his back.

"Ahh."

The feeling of pain and pleasure was the best thing for Itachi at the moment; those nails digging into his back, drawing blood made him want Sasuke all the more. His fingers, worked again slowly in and out of the younger Uchiha's body, willing the muscles to relax while his other hand continued to rub the back. Once he felt those muscle's relax letting his fingers in more, he began to make a scissoring motion with them, stretching the muscle.

"Itachi please need more."

He pulled his fingers out and then back in one last time before his curious fingers began to search for the bundle of nerves. He felt Sasukes body tense instantly, then spasm before; he arched and withered around wildly on Itachi's lap an unruly pleasurable hiss ripped from Sasukes vocal cords. Hearing this sent a jolt of pleasure through Itachi system as he rubbed vigorously over his aroused groin. He rubbed again over the same spot and again he got the same reaction. Withdrawing his fingers Itachi brought both his hands to rest on Sasukes sides, lifting him slightly. Sasuke then took a hold of Itachi's member between his legs and inserted it into his heated entrance.

They both groaned at the heat, Itachi's head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss while Sasuke clenched his eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure rather than the burning sensation. Once he was fully seated Sasuke moved slowly up and down the shaft underneath him, every time he came down upon the stiff rod did he feel Itachi's erection hit his nerves forces in airy breathe out of him. A shiver coursed through Itachi's System as the muscles clenched and unclenched around his shaft. The pace picked up slightly, then more and then a bit more, the moaning above him also formed into a string of hisses, growls, throaty moans. Leaning back Itachi propped himself up on his elbow, allowing him to raise his hips, meeting Sasuke half way when he was dropping his weight back down on him.

"Ahh god!"

Their thrusting together came into sync, forming one erotic thrusting motion for them both. Sasuke hands reached into of him, watching his hands claw almost angrily at the chest in front of him. Blood oozed up to the surface, giving off a heavenly smell. However while Sasuke was enjoying himself, Itachi was now coming to terms with trying to stay in a conscious state. His none feeding ritual was now beginning to take its toll on his body. With one arm he reached up, feeling the air for Sasuke. A hand brushed against his, holding tightly onto his wrist. He pulled roughly on it, forcing the younger to crouch of his body.

Itachi then proceeded to lie fully on his back, bringing Sasuke down, to lean over him. One arm snug behind Sasukes shoulder nails digging into his back, securing him there, while the other wrapped tightly over the waist.

"Need you so bad Sasuke."

Itachi breathing had laboured. His vision spinning the only thing keeping attached to this world was the heavenly feeling of pleasure and Sasuke cute moans and groans above him. He wound his hand into those silky locks of raven hair, tucking and pulling on them sharply, bringing the body impossibly closer to his own. He could smell the blood pounded through his younger brother's body, calling to him, the sent so strong it was almost making him gage. He placed butterfly like kisses against the tempting pulse. His fangs lengthening in anticipation, he dragged them over the vein, breaking the skin slightly but before he could bite down, Sasuke pulled himself up slightly, forcing his lips on his own.

Hot, loud moans seeped into his mouth. Their thrusting become so erratic the pillows at the top of the bed had managed to work there selves onto the floor. He could feel that heat starting to grow more and more intense in the lower part of his stomach. His hands clamping harder over Sasukes sides, the other scrapping up his back. He once again tried to pull himself up to bite harshly at that neck but he was tucked down just as hard by his pony tail, their lips breaking apart

"Uhh Shit Sasuke that felt good."

Sasuke laughed darkly, watching the expressions roll over his brothers face, but he could help but pay attention to how pale his skin had become, maybe being this harsh on him was a bit over board but he knew Itachi got a kick out of this kinda shit. The feeling in the pit of his stomach began to bubble and rise, his want and need to cum was approaching quite fast. Itachi's little moans and hissing below him did nothing but fuel his need to cum hard but he wanted Itachi to have the enjoyment of actually seeing him cum. The thought alone send a vial wave of ecstatic pleasure through his spine, making his arch.

"Ahh god Sasuke."

He arched his back again, forcing the muscle to clamp hard on his brothers blood filled shaft causing more blood curling moans into the air. Sasuke grinned evilly, his brother was so close his thrusting becoming more demanding more wanting, but having the feeling of being weak, no blood and no sight was putting him off. Bringing his arm up in front of them both Sasuke licked his wrist, feeling the tickling sensation before biting slowly, tauntingly into the skin. The blood gathered up and around the surface, some leaking into his mouth. He moaned desperately before pulling away from his wrist, keeping in suspended in the air away from Itachi. The smell soon hit the air, Itachi's body reacting to it instantly, his hands clawing, reaching out. He failed to find were the blood was coming from but he could smell in strong over him were Sasuke head hovered, his breath hitting his face.

He ceased his thrusting suddenly, gaining a whine from Sasuke. He brought his hands down, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. All too soon he caught Sasuke chin in a death grip, his nails digging into the jaw line. His blind eyes crept open, trying to glare to Sasuke before roughly forcing a bruising kiss on those blood smeared lips. He then reached between them both and wrapped his hand around the almost bursting shaft. A startled moan escaped Sasukes lips, forcing his mouth open, letting the pool of blood that sat in his mouth out and into Itachi's. He drank at it greedily, pushing his lips harder against that of his brothers. When the blood was gone, void, he bit harshly at Sasukes bottom lip, puncturing it, blood seeping down his lips and chin.

Sasuke whimpered, looks like his plan had gone out the window, but all the harsh actions against his body was forcing that last bit of excitement through him. He was so close but he needed that last push, sure the hand job was nothing but great as always. Itachi lapped the blood up desperate, his vision coming back to him slowly, he needed more a better source of it. He kissed the tempting lips again before wandering off to his cheek, working his way down to his prize. Itachi's other hand came up grabbing at the tussled locks again, pulling his head to one side as he sucked a tender spot. He pulled away looking down at his work of art, his vision was almost back but it was still awfully blurry. He turned his face to the side looking at his younger, who was so close to release as he was.

"What's the matter Sasuke?"

He said it in a taunting voice, his nipped the top part of Sasuke shaft stopping any semen that may have rushed forward. Sasuke whimpers, his eyes glazing over as he looked back at Itachi's crimson orbs, the blue film over them almost gone.

"Nn..need yo...you Itachi."

Itachi smirked, evilly, his eyes lid dropping in lust. He thrust himself up slightly, making Sasuke clench around him.

"You need me Sasuke? I don't know you are starving me of blood."

"Please do it, need to feel you."

"Tell me what I need to do then kitten."

"Bite me."

That all he needed to hear, those beautiful word rung in his ears. He leant over kissing Sasukes forehead before adverting his attention back to the angry mark he'd left. He kissed it a few times, then teasingly licked it before grazing his fangs over the area lightly before biting down upon the warm neck. The one silent room erupted into one big clash of voices. Both of their climaxes tore through them brutually, smashing into their senses. The feeling of having his blood drawn from him send Sasuke of on a complete high of abysstic pleasure, his cum coated Itachi's abdomen, the rest ran down the side of his own shaft. He could feel when Itachi came inside of him when the blood started to get drawn out of his body, a heated hiss forced it way up Itachi's vocal cords, vibrating against the side of Sasuke neck as he came hard.

They both basket in the aftermath of their orgasm, Sasuke dosing slightly on Itachi's shoulder while Itachi fed slowly on Sasuke being carefully not to take too much or his body would release his venom. The last thing he needed was Sasuke freaking out because of the venom. However, who knew it may be a good idea to make Sasuke experience full blindness and being restraint with the aid of blind folds and chains.

* * *

Most certainly not my all time best even I have to say, however I felt the needs to write something up for Halloween as a treat to those who have reviewed some of my other Itachi x Sasuke fanfics. It's always nice to know that some people like your work. Thanks all ^_^


End file.
